Multilayer substrate articles comprise individual substrates bonded together with adhesives. Typically, cellulosic sheet, e.g., paperboard, cardboard, paper, coated paper, films, are bonded together with waterborne adhesives to form containers for consumer products such as cups, food containers, cases, cartons, bags, boxes, envelopes, wraps, lids, clamshells, and the like. Other non-multilayer substrate articles provide sufficient insulation but they are plastic based, e.g., polyurethanes, polystyrenes, and are considered as environmentally unsound,
While typical adhesives, such as hot melt adhesives, are sufficient to adhere the various layers of the insulating paper together, these adhesives do not act as insulation themselves. Also, in order to improve the strength of low basis weight substrates, Adhesive Level Effect on Corrugated Board Strength-Experiment and FE Modeling teaches to increase the amount of adhesives interposed between the substrates. However, increasing the amount of the adhesive in the article lengthens the drying time and thereby decreases manufacturing speed. Long drying time or heaters must be used to drive the water out of the substrates, which increases energy consumption.
The present invention seeks to improve insulating substrates, through the use of an adhesive composition that adds insulative properties to the product. The present invention provides an environmentally sound package that provides sufficient structural integrity and thermal insulation while reducing the overall quantity of adhesives to the substrates upon which it is being applied.
The present invention relates to a water-based resin emulsion composition and method of using the water-based resin emulsion composition, which provides a greater insulation while providing structural integrity.